This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Aircraft pilots generally refer to aeronautical maps for flight path information. Flight maps, which may be digitally displayed, typically show departure and arrival locations, terrain, and landmarks on or near the flight path. An aircraft following a flight path may encounter various changes in terrain, weather, etc. and the pilot may need to react accordingly. A pilot may alter aircraft speed, altitude and/or other flight parameters in response to changing conditions along the flight path. Not all pilots follow the same procedures during flight. Airline-specific practices may vary in their requirements for pilots to follow at specific times relative to predefined events.